Scooby-Doo and the Loch Ness Monster Credits
Opening Logos * Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Opening Credits * Hanna-Barbera and Warner Bros. Animation Present * "Scooby-Doo and the Loch Ness Monster" * Based on Characters Created by: Hanna-Barbera Productions * Executive Producers: Joseph Barbera, Sander Schwartz * Development and Creative Supervision: Chirstopher Keenan * Producer: Margaret M. Dean * Line Producer: Kathryn Page * Casting and Voice Direction: Collette Sunderman * Music by: Tom Chase * Editor: Margaret Hou * Story by: Joe Sichta * Written by: George Doty IV, Ed Scharlach, Mark Turosz * Produced by: Joe Sichta * Directed by: Joe Sichta and Scott Jeralds Ending Credits * Starring the voice talents of: ** Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo and Fred ** Casey Kasem as Shaggy ** Mindy Cohn as Velma ** and Grey Delisle as Daphne and Shannon ** with Michael Bell as Duncan MacGubbin ** Jeff Bennett as Del Chillman and Sir Lan Locksey ** John DiMaggio as Colin Haggart ** Phil La Marr as Angus Haggart ** and Sheena Easton as Professor Fiona Pembrooke * Additonal Voices by: ** Michael Bell - Mcintyre ** Jeff Bennett - Hapoon Gunner ** John DiMaggio - Volunteer #1 ** Phil La Marr - Volunteer #2 ** Frank Welker - Lachlan Haggart * Special Thanks to: Iwao Takamoto * Animation Timing Directors: Frank Andrina, Richard A. Collado, Phil Cummings, Jerilyn Dever, Brian Hogan, Bill Knoll, Herb Moore, James Tim Walker * Storyboard: Christopher Berkeley, Chuck Drost, Christian Lignan, Scott Jeralds, Kyle Menke, Sebastian Montes, Shaunt Nigoghossian, Joe Sichta, David Scott Smith, James Yang * Character Design: Kathi Castillo, Andy Chiang, Joe Sitcha * Prop Design: Andy Chiang, Art Lee * Background Key Design: Enzo Baldi, Marina Levikova * Background Paint Supervisor: Tristin Cole * Background Paint: Trish Burgio * Animatic: Mike Mangan * Production Manager: Vera Morales * Animation Coordinator: John Diaz * Animation Clerk: Evan Burse * Animation Checking: Jan Browning, Susan Burke, Chuck Gefre, Karl Jacobs, Chuck Martin, Denise Mitchell, Justin Schultz * Director of Ink and Paint: Geno DuBois * Color Key: Pamela Long, Linda Redondo * Digital Paint: Eric Nordberg * Animation Services: Dongwoo Animation Co., Ltd. * Supervising Director: Tae Ho Han * Animation Directors: Jae Woong Kim, Young Don Lee, Koung Soo Lee, Woong Lim * Layout Artists: Seung Chul Kim, Young Duk Lee, Jung Suk Lee, Dong Hwan Oh, Yoo Won Paeng, Kwang Hak Shin, Suk Hyoung Son * Key Animation: Jin Hyun Choi, Hyoung Sun Han, Oh Hyun Hong, Jin Soo Hong, Seung Jun Jung Yeun Goo Kang, Jae Eun Ko, Hyun Joo Ko, Woong Hyun Lee, Ok Mi Lee * Model Checkers: Soon Ja Jung, Sung Nam Kim, Sang Hee Lee, Jin Mi Park, Yoo Mi Shin, Kyoung Hwa Suh * Assistant Animation: Nak Soo Choi, Kyu Jung Kang, Hyun Ji Park * Final Checkers: Young Ra Cho, Mun Young Lim * Colored Backgrounds: Sun Chul Choi, Kyoung Sook Park, Samg Ro Yoon * Ink & Paint: Mi Ok Juen, Kyoung Sook Kim, Dae Hyuk Nah, Ok Ja Yoo, Min Yong Yoo * Color Stylists: Mi Hyun Ahn, Kyoung Ah Hwang, Hye Kyoung Jung * Composite: Duk Kyu Choi, Tae Hee Heo, Kang Ok Kim * Editors: Jong Hun Hong, Young Min Lee * Production Coordinator: In Sook Sing * Production Managers: Dae-Jung Kim, Ae Kyoung Lee, Nam Sik Lee, Ju Hee Shin * Vice President of Post Production: Tim Iverson * Post Production Supervisor: Bonnie Buckner * Post Production Coordinator: Michael Miscio * Director of Technical Operations: Bradford H. Keatts * Assistant Production Manager of Technical Operations: John Voralik * Supervising Recording Engineer: Edwin O. Collins * Recording Machine Operators: Jeff O. Collins, Christopher D. Lozinski, Preston Oliver * Track Readers: Carol Iverson, Fred Salinas * Assistant Editor: Illya Cano * Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor: Mark A. Keatts * Dialogue/ADR Editors: Kelly Foley, Kerry Iverson, Mark Keefer, Chuck Smith * Post Production Audio Services Provided by: Advantage Audio, Inc. * Sound Designer: Paca Thomas * Foley Artist: Phyllis Ginter * Foley Mixer: Marilyn Graf * Digital Audio Transfer: J. Lampinen * Re-Recording Mixers: Ray Leonard, Michael Beiriger * Main Title Visual Effects: Azariah Owens * Supervising Online Editor: Bradford H. Keatts * Online Editor: Tony Tedford * Music by: Tom Chase * Orchestrations by: Tom Chase * Music Recorded & Mixed by: Tom Chase * Music Engineering: John Cevetello Songs * "Brothers Forever" ** Written by: Tom Chase ** Lyrics by: Tom Chase and Joe Sichta ** Performed by: Chris Thompson ** Produced by: Tom Chase * "Come and Get It" ** Written by: Tom Chase ** Lyrics by: Tom Chase and Joe Sichta ** Performed by: Maureen Davis and Molly Pascetti\ ** Produced by: Tom Chase * "Back on the Train" ** Wrtten by: Trey Anastasio and Tom Marshall ** Performed by: Phish ** Courtesy of Elektra Records ** By arrangement with Warner Strategic Marketing * "Brown Dog" ** Written by: Keith Roberts, Brendan Holmes, Chas Waltz, Bob Boulding and Dave Ingraham ** Performed by: The Young Dubliners ** Courtesy of Higher Octave ** By Arrangement with EMI Film and Television Music * Vice President of Music: Suzi Civita * Business & Legal Affairs: Dan Butler, Debi Dean, Michael Lalla, Bonnie Negrete, Peter Steckelman * Production Administration: Michael Diaz, Rebecca George, Jacuqeline Olsommer, Mary Parkinson, Thommy Wojciechowski * Production Accounting: Athena Christianakis, Luisa Guzman, Duke Logan * Casting Administrator: Liz Carroll * Production Supervision: Toshi Hiruma, Howard Schwartz * Development & Creative Supervision: Amy E. Wagner * Production Management: Andy Lewis * For Our Friends: Nickolas Kerlin * Special Thanks to: Joe Ruby and Ken Spears * This Motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. * Dolby Digital® * This Picture Made Under the Jursidicition of I.A.S.T.E.-IA®, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O.-C.I.C. * © 2003 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. · All Rights Reserved * "Scooby-Doo" and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and copyrighted by Hanna-Barbera Country of first publication United States of America. Hanna-Barbera is the author of this film/motion picture for purposes of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Closing Logos * A Hanna-Barbera Production * Warner Bros. Animation · www.warnerbros.com Category:End Credits Category:Direct-to-Video Specials Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Warner Home Video Category:Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Cartoon Network